


welcome to hell

by rubanrose



Category: Pristin
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Comedy, Cute, F/F, High School, Romance, also some parts are fluffy, its supposed to be funny i tried, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/rubanrose
Summary: jieqiong: be nice to her, everyone around her is dating except her and i’m sure she’s lonely tooyebin: omg since when are you smartjieqiong: stop this is important!! yewon is our daughter, and we have to protect her from the possible danger that can be kyungwon. when are we kidnapping her to interrogate her on her true intentions?yebin: i take back what i said





	1. day 1

**Author's Note:**

> this might be a bit hard to understand so i'm gonna tell you how the living arrangement works  
> yewon is in high school still, but her mom and her rent rooms in their house for college students. nayoung, minkyung, yebin, jieqiong and eunwoo live with them.  
> siyeon, sungyeon and kyla are yewon's school friends.  
> and kyungwon just moved into yewon's house
> 
> also i'm not very good at finding my typos so there might be some left

**yewon, kyungwon**

yewon: hello!! my mom gave me your number, i’m yewon, just wanted to let you know if there’s anything you want to know, any questions, or just want to talk! i’m right here!!

kyungwon: thank you… think i’m fine for now… very warm welcome, 11/10

 

* * *

 

 **group chat: housemates** ♥ **(6)**

jieqiong: yewon

jieqiong: do you have her number

jieqiong: the new girl

eunwoo: oh my god.. are you trying to CHEAT on me

jieqiong: I WANT TO ADD HER TO THE GROUP CHAT

minkyung: did we do a background check tho, are we sure she’s safe… what if she’s just trying to come into the group chat to steal our secrets

eunwoo: shut up

nayoung: apologize

eunwoo: sorry

minkyung: i love how she’s summoned in the group chat when someone says something bad and she disappears immediately after

**[yewon added ‘kyungwon’ to the group chat]**

yewon: welcome to the group chat, kyungwon!! :D

kyungwon: hello everyone…i hope we can get along!!

yebin: i wouldn’t count on it if i were you. they seem nice at first… until they wake u up at 4am to watch high school musical

eunwoo: it was 10pm…

yebin: #yebinshardlife

yebin: i swear they’re all snakes

yewon: we all get along so well!! i hope you enjoy it here!!

yebin: except yewon…. she’s the purest child

eunwoo: yewon is the reason the universe go round every day

jieqiong: the brightest star in the sky….

eunwoo: it’s because she’s scared of the dark

jieqiong: ???

eunwoo: she shines brightly… because she’s scared of the dark

jieqiong: omg…. shut up… why am i going out with you

kyungwon: thank you yewon!! i am sure i will

yebin: she’s smart, this one… already ignoring you all

 

* * *

 

**(sungyeon, yewon)**

sungyeon: how did it go?

yewon: how did what go?

sungyeon: the new girl??

yewon: AH that yes it went very well… she is very pretty

sungyeon: prettier than jieqiong?

yewon: yeah…

sungyeon: oh… wow…. does our yewonie find the new girl her type

yewon: shu

sungyeon: shu?

yewon: you know what comes after that

sungyeon: are you trying to tell me to shut up…. yewon…. how are you this pure

yewon: stop i’m not /that/ pure

sungyeon: it’s okay honey

 

* * *

 

**(kyungwon, yewon)**

kyungwon: are they really dating? jieqiong and eunwoo?

yewon: yes, since freshman year of high school when jieqiong moved here!!

kyungwon: oh, that’s nice… it doesn’t bother your mom?

yewon: no!!! we have rules and they respect them. no sexual activities in the house~

kyungwon: oh.

kyungwon: interesting.

kyungwon: thank you.

 

* * *

 

**(kyungwon, yebin)**

kyungwon: hi!! am i bothering you? i just had a few questions to ask

yebin: go ahead! it’s a good thing you came to me, the others are insane

kyungwon: how did yewon and her mom end up housing college students?

yebin: they inherited this house when yewon’s great great aunt passed away. as you see it is quite a big house, and it’s expensive to keep. since it’s really close to the university they thought they’d just make use of all the empty rooms.

kyungwon: oh, i see

yebin: they’re warm people, yewon and her mom. they’re both so kind and strong. you seem like a good person, please treat them well.

kyungwon: of course!! i’m so glad to be here. so yewon’s in high school?

yebin: you’re cute… why don’t you ask her if you want to know

kyungwon: omg… i’m being creepy right it’s like i’m trying to pry information no no i was just curious also this never happened and we never spoke thanks

 

* * *

 

**girlz united (9)**

yebin: so, day 1

sungyeon: yewon said the new girl is pretty

eunwoo: did she say she was prettier than jieqiong?

sungyeon: y e s

yewon: SHU

yewon: SHU SHU SHU SH USH H DHSJHDJKS SHU

sungyeon: she’s so pure look at her go i’m crying i love you so much yewon

yewon: i don’t understand what did i do

nayoung: your existence is a blessing

yewon: i didn’t do anything!!

yebin: you don’t have to

yebin: anyway, where’s siyeon

yewon: no!

eunwoo: SIYEON

eunwoo: SI

eunwoo: YEON

eunwoo: SIYEON

eunwoo: SSSSISIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYEEEEEOOOONNNN

siyeon: omg shut the fuck up

eunwoo: hi :3

nayoung: be nice

siyeon: yes mom

siyeon: so she’s pretty, yewon?

yewon: SHU SHU SHU

siyeon: what is she saying?

sungyeon: she’s too nice to say shut up

nayoung: but you aren’t

sungyeon: i would never ^^

yebin: nayoung keeps sungyeon in check…. i just wished she didn’t come over this often why don’t you go to sungyeon’s house instead when you want to cuddle in front of the tv

eunwoo: are we gonna talk about nayoung and sungyeon

nayoung: no

eunwoo: i’ve heard people call her stone nayoung at school which is the funniest thing they have obviously never seen her get flustered in front of her girlfriend

sungyeon:  she does not look like a solid aggregate of one or more minerals or mineraloids. she is a very warm girl and she also gets very excited at times who the fuck do i have to go beat up 

sungyeon: fudge* 

nayoung: you’re not gonna go beat up anyone 

sungyeon: who’s gonna stop me 

yewon: me!! i won’t let you!! 

siyeon: this was about the new girl and yewon 

**[yewon has left the group chat]**


	2. family

**girlz united (8)**

yebin: they’re on a date

sungyeon: who?

yebin: kyungwon. yewon. they’re out there eating ice cream together and they did not even invite me to come along

minkyung: that’s a lie and you know it

yebin: it wasn’t a genuine invitation!! yewon glared at me with her devilish eyes and i truly wondered how she turned into sungyeon when she was trying to get our old ass housemate

minkyung: it’s yewon we’re talking about here

sungyeon: i do not glare!! and don’t fool yourself, nayoung was running after me, not the other way around

nayoung: i’m not old, and ass is not an appropriate word for this group chat. there are children around

sungyeon: kyla doesn’t ever come on, she’s scared of all of you

yebin: that’s not the point you guys! yewon is head over heels for this kyungwon girl i am TELLING you

minkyung: she did want to go on her date alone, but she wouldn’t have been mad if you decided to go. and kyungwon has only lived here a week

jieqiong: be nice to her, everyone around her is dating except her and i’m sure she’s lonely too

yebin: omg since when are you smart

jieqiong: stop this is important!! yewon is our daughter, and we have to protect her from the possible danger that can be kyungwon. when are we kidnapping her to interrogate her on her true intentions?

yebin: i take back what i said

eunwoo: GREAT IDEA WE KIDNAP KYUNGWON

yebin: you guys… i’ll take care of it… don’t do anything, last time we had to deal with the police it was a mess

minkyung: EUNWOO TRIED TO KILL ME IN HER SLEEP

yebin: SHE WAS JUST SLEEPWALKING AND TRIED TO HUG YOU YOU DIDNT HAVE TO WAKE UP THE WHOLE NEIGHBOURHOOD

eunwoo: i just wanted to show u my love… i love u minkyung

minkyung: my life was in DANGER it was my right to scream sleepwalkers are dangerous

yebin: you kept screaming even after eunwoo woke up

minkyung: SHE’S DANGEROUS

sungyeon: when can i move in with u guys

yebin: NEVER I WILL NOT ACCEPT THE DEVIL INTO MY HOUSE

sungyeon: omg….why are you like this to me… I’m super nice

yebin: your soft cheeks are to hide your evilness…you make everyone believe you’re cute and nice and then you strike

sungyeon: you love my cheeks

yebin: every hero has a kryptonite

**[yebin added ‘yewon’ to the group chat]**

 

 

**(kyungwon, yebin)**

yebin: i think we have an important matter to discuss

kyungwon: is this about wonwon…. don’t kill me please… i didn’t touch her i swear and i paid for her ice cream

yebin: what are you intentions with her?

kyungwon: i’ve known her for a week?

yebin: yes, a week is long enough to know whether you could possibly pursue a serious relationship in the future.

kyungwon: i guess? she’s a very nice girl with a very nice smile

kyungwon: i’ll ask her on a date soon… but i wouldn’t purposely hurt her

yebin: ok…i’ll trust you for now. i’ll tell the other not to kidnap you

kyungwon: …should i move out

yebin: they’re not truly dangerous!! just lock your door when you’re asleep

 

 

**(kyungwon, yewon)**

kyungwon: are the other girls dangerous?

yewon: of course not!! they’re all very nice girls

kyungwon: are you sure…

yewon: of course i am. i know they can be overwhelming, especially since they’re all close and you just moved in with us, but don’t worry about them. i didn’t know most of them until they moved here, but they’ve all been so nice to me. it really feels like a family with them. my mom and i were alone for a long time, and i thought it would be hard to adapt to having people with us.

yewon: nayoung moved in first, 2 years ago. she didn’t talk much, and i was a little bit scared of her, but as soon as a meal was over she’d take our plates and wash the dishes. it doesn’t show when you don’t know her, but she’s full of little attentions. she observes people around and always know when you feel bad. i’ve cried to her so often

yewon: minkyung moved in not long after. she comes from a rich family but her parents cut her off when she went to college. she was so annoying at first. she’d complain all the time, and one night i got mad at her. i think it’s the only time i ever got mad at anyone. and we talked that night, and she told me things. that she was stressed out because she never had responsibilities before. that she was scared she wouldn’t be able to deal with her job and her studies. she was putting pressure on herself all the time and it was why she was not really nice with us. but now she’s a sweetheart and i wouldn’t exchange her for anything.

yewon: my mom and i only meant to have 2 new students live with us last year. we accepted yebin first. i think you already know yebin is quite nice. sometimes she comes wait for me to finish school and we walk home together, stopping to get dessert. she’s caring, and she’s always the one i go to if i can’t sleep.

yewon: when jieqiong and eunwoo came together, we just couldn’t say no. jieqiong is the one who learned korean, but she was blabbering as soon as she sat down in front of my mom and i at the dining table. eunwoo was so scared of messing it up she was just holding onto jieqiong’s arm. they were so scared to tell us they were dating, but my mom smiled and took their hands and told them they were welcome in our house. they weren’t used to people accepting them that easily. 

yewon: i’ve had a great time with them. jieqiong once forced us to watch a horror movie but then fell asleep on the couch and yebin, eunwoo and i played monopoly until 4 in the morning because we couldn’t sleep. if i ask for help with my homework they fight to be the one to help me. i spent months teaching minkyung how to bake and it turned out she just wanted to make a cake for my birthday.

yewon: oh, i’m sorry. i didn’t mean to write this much but i just have so much to say about them. they are so dear to me, and i think you will be too.

kyungwon: did you know that you’re wonderful… you’re so positive and full of love

kyungwon: do you want to go on a date with me next week?

yewon: really?

kyungwon: please

yewon: okay :)


	3. the DATE

**group chat: housemates** ♥ **(7)**

kyungwon: i came out of my bedroom this morning and there was a girl at the table eating? she waved at me like she knew me but she didn’t introduce herself? who was that?

minkyung: it’s our baby!! kyla is staying with us for a few weeks while her parents are away

nayoung: she’s so sweet, don’t hesitate to talk to her first she’s quite shy because of her korean

kyungwon: is she not korean?

nayoung: her mom is… but she used to live in the US and only moved here last year

minkyung: she’s so cute

kyungwon: oh, i see. you could’ve introduced her to me :(

minkyung: it’s yewon’s job but these days she’s been distracted… i wonder why….

nayoung: minkyung, don’t tease them

jieqiong: THEY ARE GOING ON A DATE TONIGHT

jieqiong: AAAAAHHHH

 

* * *

 

**(kyla, yewon)**

yewon: hello illa… i heard minkyung say she wanted to hug you to death so in order to protect you i wanted to tell you you can sleep in my room tonight

 

* * *

 

**(sungyeon, yewon)**

sungyeon: omg

sungyeon: are you back yet

sungyeon: it’s 10pm which is your curfew so you have to be back answer me tell me about your date i cannot wait until tomorrow

yewon: hi sungyeon :)

yewon: kyungwon and i went to the amusement park :)

yewon: she won a plushie for me :)

yewon: and we held hands in the bus while coming back home :)

sungyeon: YOU HELD HANDS

 

* * *

 

**girlz united (9)**

sungyeon: THEY HELD HANDS

sungyeon: YOU GUYS THEY

sungyeon: HELD. HANDS.

nayoung: my daughter is growing up, wow, i’m getting emotional

sungyeon: omg don’t call her like that you know i’m the same age as her and it makes things weird because i’m your girlfriend

nayoung: but yewon is a pure and sweet baby and you’re not innocent at all

yebin: TOO MUCH INFORMATION

yebin: I DO NOT WANT TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT SUNGYEON IS INNOCENT

sungyeon: calm down she didn’t mean it like that

nayoung: what do you take me for, sungyeon is 17

sungyeon: she barely even lets me hold her hand

yebin: YOURE STILL SATAN

siyeon: shut up yebin this isn’t about sungyeon this is about YEWON AND KYUNGWON

siyeon: wow, yewon is not a baby anymore

nayoung: be nice

nayoung: also, yewon will always be a baby

 

* * *

 

**(kyungwon, yebin)**

yebin: i’m happy that your date went well

yebin: yewon is glowing

kyungwon: is she? :)

yebin: yes… i just wanted to tell you you have my blessings now

kyungwon: eh… thanks

yebin: also get your ass to the kitchen it’s ‘cooking-something-new’ night

kyungwon: what does this mean

yebin: do you know how to make chili

kyungwon: no?

yebin: that’s great!! i don’t either

 

* * *

 

**(sungyeon, yewon)**

sungyeon: why is the house empty and why does it smell like this

yewon: we’re at the pizzeria near the house we had a little problem with… the meal we were cooking

sungyeon: what did you do….

yewon:nothing…we asked jieqiong and eunwoo to watch the chili but they kinda forgot and it burnt

sungyeon: don’t you ever learn

yewon: everyone deserves a second chance?

sungyeon: you’re too nice

yewon: that’s not a bad thing…

sungyeon: maybe not, but don’t let anyone use you ever, okay?

yewon: of course not


	4. cheerios

**girlz united (9)**

eunwoo: oh my GOD i caught them MAKING OUT

nayoung: eunwoo

nayoung: kyungwon kissed yewon’s cheek

eunwoo: DON’T YOU THINK THIS IS GOING TOO FAST

yebin: kyungwon has been here a month they’re going quite slowly actually

eunwoo: ok but i didn’t kiss jieqiong until 6 months into the relationship

jieqiong: 2 months

eunwoo: …ok 2 months

jieqiong: and we were 14

eunwoo: yes and? yewon is a kid too

jieqiong: and i could barely express myself in korean

eunwoo: we were still dating

jieqiong: I DIDNT EVEN KNOW THAT

eunwoo: ok but whatever

yebin: you guys are so fucking weird

nayoung: language

yebin: and i see you, im nayoung, trying not to participate in the conversation when sungyeon had you wrapped around her little finger after a week

nayoung: if someone is wrapped around someone’s finger it is NOT ME

yebin: lol

 

* * *

 

**(kyungwon, yewon)**

kyungwon: good morning! there was only one bowl of cheerios left in the box so i hid it in your closet. i’m off to school, have a good day see you tonight <3

yewon: wow, you’re the best

kyungwon: only for you <3 <3

 

* * *

 

 **group chat: housemates** ♥ **(7)**

minkyung: I, kim minkyung, accuse kang kyungwon of BREAKING THE RULES of this house ON PURPOSE

kyungwon: hey, I didn’t do anything

minkyung: i saw you leave with the cheerios. that was a poor choice and an obvious disrespect of the rules set in this house

yebin: oh, so that’s where the cheerios went

kyungwon: there was only one bowl left anyway

minkyung: EXACTLY… THE FIRST ONE TO GET THERE WOULDVE GOTTEN THE BOWL

yewon: I officially declare kyungwon innocent 

minkyung: what kind of authority do you have

yewon: i made the rules

minkyung: OMG…. YEWON GOT A GIRLFRIEND AND NOW SHE’S MEAN

yebin: minkyung are you dumb… why do you think kyungwon left with the cheerios if she had already eaten her breakfast

minkyung: to keep them for later?

yebin: no… she was saving them for yewon

minkyung: omg i’m moving OUT

yebin: lol right

yebin: bye

  

* * *

 

 

**girlz united (9)**

kyla: omg so this groupchat is still alive?

kyla: i muted the notifications months ago because i was trying to sleep and i forgot about it

kyla: what is this…

siyeon: i mean sure if you’re still a kid and go to bed at 8:30 it’s gonna disturb you

sungyeon: siyeon your mom makes you go to bed at 9

 

* * *

 

**(kyungwon, yebin)**

kyungwon: where is yewon’s school

yebin: ohh its not that far from here i’ll just give u the address

kyungwon: ok… i want to take her on a date

yebin: if you care about your body condition.. .dont go bowling. dont fool yourself, she will ask. but u have to say no

yebin: please listen to me…. minkyung’s finger never healed properly and yewon hit her hand with a bowling ball and its still crooked

yebin: we gave her a second chance a few months later

yebin: siyeon’s leg was in a cast for weeks

kyungwon: noted

 

* * *

 

**(kyungwon, yewon)**

kyungwon: let’s go somewhere today after you’re done with school

kyungwon: i’ll wait for you by the entrance!! what would you like to do?

yewon: bowling!!

kyungwon: HOW ABOUT WE GO TO THE MUSEUM

kyungwon: there’s an exposition on mummies… i want to go

yewon: ok :D


End file.
